Lorenzo's ending
So in a fishery a man is busy tidying up to close. *5:54 Man.city1 And all of a sudden 2 guys on a motorbike stop outside the shop. One gets off, enters the fishery and shoots the man twice. They then escape. *5:54 Man.city1 A worker comes in and find the body and calls police. *5:55 Man.city1 Me and you arrive at the scene and the forensics say there was no prints , and a silencer was probably used. *5:55 Man.city1 And you say that it was probably a professional execution. *5:55 Man.city1 Anyway, I leave you to go back to the station and find me details on his family. *5:56 Man.city1 Meanwhile, I go to get the police dog (rex) from this dog trainer. *5:56 Man.city1 Back at the station, the family arrives and I try ask them questions though they refuse to answer *5:56 Man.city1 And then you tell me "They know something but are afraid to tell" *5:57 Man.city1 The next morning me and the police dog back to scene of the crime and we go interviewing the staff *5:58 Man.city1 And once I am talking to 2 workers in the fish shop, who werentthere during the incident, the police dog starts arking loudly at them *5:58 Man.city1 Then I take him to one side and tell him "what kind of figure are you making me have eh?" but he doesn't stop so I tell them that I will be back later alone. *5:59 Man.city1 However, later that afternoon, the daughter of the dog trainer is kidnapped and it is thought by a known mob boss. *6:00 Man.city1 And he wants her to find a dog which is obedient and suits his liking *6:00 Man.city1 Then I agree that we send Rex {the police dog} to free the daughter. We put a chip in him *6:00 Man.city1 And send him for the meet. *6:00 Man.city1 While there, those 2 guys we interviewed give the daughter and take the dog. *6:01 Man.city1 Back at HQ we are tracking the signal from the chip continuously . *6:01 Man.city1 And ater figuring out their usual patterns. *6:01 Man.city1 We realise that at 10AM they always stop to buy lunch from the same bar *6:02 Man.city1 So me and you are undercover and waiting *6:02 Man.city1 Then once we see the body guard and mob boss get out *6:02 Man.city1 We go running *6:02 Man.city1 Though all of a sudden there is a surprise hit on them by 2 men with machine guns *6:02 Man.city1 The body guard is injured though the mob boss was pushed to the ground by the dog in protection. *6:03 Man.city1 We arrest them *6:04 Man.city1 Though the mob boss tells me "You may have caught me, but you cannot change what will happen" *6:04 Man.city1 Got all this? *6:05 MadkatmaximusYes. *6:05 Man.city1Ok now this is the heart-wrenching ending *6:05 Man.city1 When we are back at the station. *6:05 Man.city1 You come over to my side of the office and tell me *6:06 Man.city1 "Dottore, this is for you. *you hand me a letter* . Today was sadly the last adventure we were going to have together" *6:06 Man.city1 And Ir eply "But Litoris what are you saying eh?" *6:07 Man.city1 And you tell me "Lorenzo, my mother is very sick and I cannot be so far away from her, so Ive asked a transfer and will be up north starting Monday. its best you read the letter alone later. You are a good friend and I will miss you deeply" *6:07 Man.city1 Then I say "Its the right thing to do to be with family" and I mess your hair up *6:08 Man.city1 Then you take your fish from your desk and shout "Ciao Rex" and you shed a tear leaving. *6:10 Man.city1 Got that? *6:10 MadkatmaximusYes :c *6:10 Man.city1Then I put you letter in my jacket and me and Rex head out early. *6:10 Man.city1 I go first to check up on the dog trainer *6:10 Man.city1 And I see her with her daughter about to leave *6:11 Man.city1 And she tells me that she is going away, to be safe but event hough I tell her its all over she insists *6:11 Man.city1 Anyway I offer to help her fwith her bags *6:11 Man.city1 And Rex stays to play with the daughter (daughter is about 6) *6:11 Man.city1 And I put the bags iside the passenger seat of the car. *6:12 Man.city1 Then remember what the mob boss said "You may have caught me, but you cannot change what will happen" *6:12 Man.city1 And I hear ticking inside the car *6:12 Man.city1 And so I get in and close the door and start the engine *6:12 Man.city1 But instead of starting the car *6:12 Man.city1 The doors were locked and beeping got louder *6:13 Man.city1 And I am like "WTF IS HAPPENING". And I am trying to see where the beeping is coming from *6:13 Man.city1 And I find a bomb *6:13 Man.city1 And the Rex comes running onto the front of the car barking *6:13 Man.city1 And I shout "Rex, don't worry about me, take the girl as far as possible" *6:13 Man.city1 And as she is chasing after him he takes her doll in her mouth and runs far *6:13 Man.city1 And she follows *6:14 Man.city1 In the meantime I am sweating inside the car trying to think which wire will stop it *6:14 Man.city1 Then he comes running back though stops a bit far away *6:14 Man.city1 Then I see that there are 10 seconds lft *6:14 Man.city1 And my mind goes into flashback mode *6:16 Man.city1 *Flashbacks: Meeting you for first time meeting Rex Saving Rex from being put down by taking him with me Drinking together at the bar You constantly trying to get me with women Meeting my old GF Meeting my mother twice meeting Rex's old employees Playing music with Rex Dancing with katya you getting your fish Me last min stopping a bomb from detonating And you leaving me..... *6:16 Man.city1 Then I pull the red wire on the bomb with 5 seconds left and beeping intensifies *6:16 Man.city1 And I look up "MERDA" *6:17 Man.city1 And then I put my hand on the windscreen and wave to Rex and look into his eyes and Mouth "Don't worry Campione and Ciao and thanks for everything" and this with tears in my eyes *6:17 Man.city1 Then bombs goes off and I die......